Wireless mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books. Wireless devices are designed to enter and leave different wireless networks.
Wireless networks utilize communication hubs to communicate with the wireless devices. Some hubs provide access points to their networks. Hubs may be wireless or wired. Management of access to the wireless network can be controlled through the hubs. When wireless hubs are used in a network, they move from location to location to connect to different interface points to the network. Wired hubs can also be moved to connect to different ports to the network. When a hub is moved or is initially activated, it may not know or be able to determine its geographic location.